


【POT|TF】0209

by Es_schneit



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Es_schneit/pseuds/Es_schneit
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	【POT|TF】0209

肩颈，锁骨，耳垂。  
手冢的洞察力从来惊人，寻找弱点一击即中，他如愿听到不二的喘息，破碎反复，一口吮上耳垂时甚至有短促的呻吟泄出。  
可这不能怪手冢。一刻钟前他低头询问爱人早餐要些什么，随即肩背被搂紧有低语随着早风灌进耳里，“先不吃好不好？我想要你，手冢。就现在。”他听见完满欢愉快要溢出来，理智便注定挣脱不得。  
手冢听见不二叫他的名字，甚至有些像惊呼。看不透局势总该不安，在未知领域将主动权全盘上交大概足够酿出恐惧。手冢摆脱不了基因里的性偏好，如今不二完整躺在他怀里任他动作更是彻底满足了控制欲。在欲火把理性燃尽之前，他只能竭尽引以为傲的克制从不二漂亮的全是红痕的锁骨离开，吻上两片唇瓣。  
手冢尽可能温柔。先将唇瓣吮了个过瘾，舌尖小心翼翼探进去打开齿关，抵着舌根反复摩挲，如愿得到怀中身体本能般的颤抖。他搂紧了不二，把在腰窝上恋恋不舍的手指放回肩膀，接着再退开一点距离，只同那双漂亮极了的蓝色眸子对视，以确保自己不要被红润许多的唇瓣诱惑成失控野兽。  
“相信我。”右手捏住耳垂，手冢讶异于不寻常的热度，确定了不二此刻大抵也已经失控，“不二，你只需要相信我。”  
他知道不二最爱什么。坚定、决绝、一往无前，从前往后都是。他靠这些将天底下最好的少年抱在怀里，此刻还要再靠这些让少年安心。所以手冢斩钉截铁，试图让不二相信面前的人一直是再熟悉不过的手冢国光，而他只是在这个人怀里。  
手冢看着不二慢慢冷静，薄唇弧度彻底柔和下来。不曾料到不二忽然倾身上前，在那片好看的褐色云雾上落下一个轻柔的吻。  
“你记得吗？你很久之前问过我，真正的我到底在哪。”不二的声音还有些颤抖，他从怀抱里挣脱出来，上半个身子低下去，一路吻过影帝值得骄傲的胸肌与腹肌，在那根远超出亚洲人平均尺寸的，大概已经硬了很久以致顶端有不少清液渗出的巨物上停了下来。  
不二隔着这根巨物仰视他，直到重新有了掌控一切的微笑。在手冢反应过来这个姿势有多么色情之前，他的阴茎已经再次涨大了一圈，直挺挺抵在不二的脸上。  
“真正的我，就在这里。”不二迅速张口含住了阴茎头，并满意地听到了一声闷哼。手冢早上有晨练的习惯，回来洗掉一身酸胀再替两人做早餐。因而不二嘴里只有不算浓郁的咸涩，反倒更令他兴奋。爱是性欲的养料，佐以心绪澎湃催化则更难克制。不二将将从梦中醒来，从前如今与未来，时间与爱，太多声音在脑海里回响交织，如果小心翼翼舔吻冠状沟只是想确认些什么，那么以舌尖反复刺激铃口如愿激出急促呼吸声则更像是发泄。不二一路舔过充血的海绵体，在阴囊处流连了许久，将其中一颗完整含进嘴里的尝试以失败告终，只好委委屈屈地舔舐着肉膜，努力讨爱人欢心。手冢竭力救出一点理智，双手抚过栗色发梢捧住少年的脸，示意他不必做到这一步。可不二偏要会错意，索性再度含住整个阴茎头，收起牙齿放松舌根试图让阴茎顶进喉口。口腔被异物塞满从不好受，喉腔几度收缩甚至有呕吐感产生，可不二铭记如此能予手冢更多快意，便什么挣扎也不曾有。鼻腔里哼出的呻吟甜软黏腻，嘴角有液体流下也顾不得，不二只认真感受抽插冲撞越来越快就要到高潮，他从前或许不大在意赢，此刻却绝不愿输。  
在不二嘴里射出来的一瞬间，手冢试图将阴茎抽出来，却被不二搂住腰死死定在了原地。他无奈地叹口气，侧身从床边抽了两张纸，递到不二嘴边示意他吐出来。  
你要怎样才会失控呢？不二拒绝了递过来的纸，近乎负气地吞下了全部白浊。  
“那个时候，手冢觉得我是没有胜负欲的人啊。”他再度倒回手冢怀里，双手抱住爱人的头往下按，直到嘴唇贴近耳朵，一字一句都带着热气，惑得手冢半边身体又麻又痒，“可是，刚刚给手冢口交的时候，我的脑子里只有一个念头：无论用什么办法，都要让手冢射在嘴里，再把战利品一滴不漏地吞下去。”  
“这样的胜负欲，还不够让部长满意吗？”不二往后退开些，神情困惑又无辜。嘴里吐出的是从前叫了两年的称呼，语气里甚至有一点怀念。  
“的确。”手冢吻上那辆片一开一合的唇瓣——他早想这么做了。亲吻吮吸探入再纠缠，尝到自己的腥臊是种奇妙的体验。左手反复揉捏乳尖直至变硬发红，他一直觉得不二身体敏感至极，乳头被触碰便无法控制地颤抖呻吟更是可爱。右手在手感极好的臀部抓了一把后，迅速拧开润滑液挤出一大块，慢慢向后穴探。在那场口交里动情的不止他一人，不似平常干涩的穴内就是最好的证明。手指从一根加到三根，每当察觉有些许不适便再给爱人眉眼额头耳垂唇瓣更多舔吻以安抚。直到括约肌放松下来，手冢抽出手指，换成早已度过不应期，此刻已然蓄势待发的整根阴茎。燃烧理智总该付出些什么，他要更甜腻的呻吟，更急促的喘息，要慌乱无措的神情甚至无法克制的眼泪。所以手冢搂紧了爱人的腰大开大合，干得他不断往后仰再一次次拉回来。亲吻泪珠的时候会更温和些，只抵着前列腺不断钻磨，于是手冢听到求救。蔚蓝湖泊有惊浪翻涌，快要屈服于性欲的不二努力在破碎的呻吟里掺入他想说的一切，只是再缓些再慢些的请求被打翻在下一轮激烈的抽插里，手冢抱紧快要失控的爱人，献上了一切的答案。  
“我爱你。”  
“无论你在不安些什么，”大滴汗水从不二眉间滑下，被手冢当做眼泪一一吻去。咸涩是代价而非意义，他抛却一切克制将不二想要的所有呈到他面前，包括完整的自己。“我爱你。”  
他们同时到达高潮，精水混杂体液将一切染上狼狈不堪的浓浊。他们在射精时接吻，咸涩不见了，而对方是甜的。

胡天胡地了一上午，清理干净后出来发现已经过了十二点。手冢让不二再去休息一会，并迅速做好了午餐。  
“刚才闹得太厉害了，午餐清淡一些好。明天再给你做芥末拉面。”手冢亲了不二一口，哄着耷拉下眉眼的爱人吃东西。  
“芥末要加量。还有，饭后要加一只兔子苹果。”  
“好。”

下午有快递送上门，重新印刷出版的精装《小王子》，精选片段大咧咧印在封面上——“最重要的东西，用眼睛是看不见的”。不二在书房里泡了一整个下午，直到夕阳西下火烧云翻涌奔腾，整个房间都被霞光染成曼妙的橘色。他走进厨房，自身后抱住正在忙碌的手冢，将头靠在爱人肩上。  
“不二，怎么了？”  
“没什么。”不二只更用力抱紧他，“沙漠里的那汪泉眼，我已经找到了。”


End file.
